desventurasemseriefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Esmé Squalor
|alias = *Sexta consultora financeira mais importante da cidadeO Elevador Ersatz *Oficial LucianaA Cidade Sinistra dos Corvos |esconderf = |genero = Feminino |altura = Alta |peso = MagraVisível em imagens. |cabelo = Escuro |olhos = |pele = Clara |esconderr = |familia = *Jerome Squalor (ex-marido) *Conde Olaf (namorado, ex-namorado)O Penúltimo Perigo *Violet, Klaus e Sunny Baudelaire (filhos adotivos) *Carmelita Spats (filha adotiva)O Escorregador de Gelo |romance = |escondera = |profissao = *Consultora financeira *''Socialite'' *Atriz *Cúmplice |lealdade = *Família Squalor *C.S.C. *Conde Olaf }} Esmé Gigi Geniveve Squalor é uma vilã em Desventuras em Série, namorada do conde Olaf, famosa por ser obcecada por moda e por status, ou como ela diz, com o que é in e out. Esmé é um membro do lado vilanesco da cisão. Esmé apareceu pela primeira vez no sexto livro da série, O Elevador Ersatz, como a sexta consultora financeira mais importante da cidade, esposa de Jerome Squalor e nova tutora dos irmãos Violet, Klaus e Sunny Baudelaire. Sua obsessão pelo status se revela quando ela diz que só concordou com a adoção porque órfãos estavam in na época. thumb|left|100px|Esmé empurrando os Baudelaire no elevador. Ela não dava atenção para as crianças, pois estava mais preocupada com o Leilão In que estava sendo organizado. Quando Olaf aparece disfarçado como um leiloeiro chamado Gunther, os Baudelaire temem por sua segurança. Quando eles descobrem o verdadeiro plano de Olaf e Esmé, ela os empurra no poço de elevador vazio. Quando as crianças desmascaram Olaf, ele foge com Esmé, que deixa Jerome sozinho. A Cidade Sinistra dos Corvos Esmé e Olaf, disfarçados, respectivamente, como oficial Luciana e detetive Dupin (fica implícito que Olaf matou o detetive real anterior), seguem os Baudelaire para a cidade dos Cultores Solidários de Corvídeos no sétimo livro, A Cidade Sinistra dos Corvos. Jacques Snicket é assassinado como se fosse Olaf, e a culpa do crime é supostamente dos Baudelaire. Os irmãos tentam escapar em uma casa de ar quente móvel, mas Esmé lança um arpão e arrebenta a escada, impedindo a partida dos Baudelaire. Quando Esmé acidentalmente mata um corvo no processo, seu disfarce é revelado, ela e Olaf fogem da cidade em uma motocicleta. O Hospital Hostil Em O Hospital Hostil, Esmé se disfarça de médica, juntamente com os outros comparsas de Olaf, para tentar submeter Violet a uma operação de craniectomia. O Espetáculo Carnívoro thumb|right|100px|Esmé disfarçada como a oficial Luciana, em [[A Cidade Sinistra dos Corvos.]] Em O Espetáculo Carnívoro, ela finge gostar de aberrações e até usa um vestido escrito "Eu Amo Aberrações", apenas para tentar convencer os empregados do Parque Caligari a entrarem para a trupe de Olaf. No final, ela o ajudou a atear fogo no parque. O Escorregador de Gelo Esmé, Olaf e a trupe sequestram Sunny e vão para as Montanhas de Mão-Morta, onde eles forçam a mais jovem Baudelaire a fazer tarefas ridículas, e discutem seu plano de ação com o homem com barba mas sem cabelo e a mulher com cabelo mas sem barba. Neste livro, Esmé fuma Cilindros Sempre-verdes Combustíveis, o que ela pensa que são cigarros muito in, e veste um vestido que se assemelha a um grande incêndio. Com a esperança de negociar Esmé por Sunny, Violet, Klaus e Quigley Quagmire armaram uma armadilha para Esmé, mas depois, em um momento de consciência, a impedem de cair na armadilha. thumb|left|150px|Esmé usando um vestido imitando um incêndio. Esmé encontra Carmelita Spats e resolve adotá-la, para grande desgosto de seu namorado. A Gruta Gorgônea N'A Gruta Gorgônea, ela veste um traje de polvo enorme e obriga os sequestrados Escoteiros da Neve a trabalharem no submarino de Olaf, e continua a fazer todos os caprichos bobos de Carmelita. O Penúltimo Perigo Esmé faz sua última aparição no décimo segundo livro, O Penúltimo Perigo. Neste livro, ela reaparece no Hotel Desenlace junto do conde Olaf, vestindo nada além de folhas de alface estrategicamente colocados como um biquíni e estranhos óculos telescópicos. Ela é seguida pela repórter Geraldine Julienne, que vira sua fã. Ela terminou seu namoro com Olaf após uma briga ridícula sobre quem vai ser o anfitrião de um coquetel. Quando os Baudelaire atearam fogo no hotel, Esmé está lá dentro. É desconhecido se ela conseguiu escapar do fogo ou não, e esta é a última vez que ela foi vista na série. É possível que ela esteja morta, porque Lemony Snicket afirmou especificamente os Baudelaire nunca mais viram Esmé Squalor ou Carmelita Spats novamente. Relacionamentos Jerome Squalor thumb|right|150px|Esmé em seu biquíni de alface, no Hotel Desenlace. Cartas da Autobiografia não Autorizada sugerem que Esmé só se casou com Jerome Squalor para entrar em seu apartamento de cobertura na Avenida Sombria 667 (embora Jerome afirme em O Elevador Ersatz que ambos se mudaram apenas "algumas semanas atrás") que tem um túnel secreto até a mansão Baudelaire. Ela também fez isso em parte porque apartamentos de cobertura estavam in. Esse também foi um dos motivos pelo qual ela ficou, pois se viver na cobertura fosse out, ela teria se divorciado dele imediatamente e ido morar em outro lugar. Esmé tem pouca paciência com o marido, às vezes chamando-o de estúpido, e sempre consegue o que quer, fazendo com que Jerome sempre sinta que está errado. O casal tem um relacionamento abusivo, com Esmé como a esposa controladora e Jerome fazendo todas as vontades dela. Conde Olaf O conde Olaf tem com Esmé uma relação extremamente elevada, e ela é a única pessoa permitida a sentar-se no banco da frente do seu automóvel, e foi autorizada a ler o dossiê Snicket quando caiu nas mãos dos outros. N'O Penúltimo Perigo, Olaf e Esmé rompem seu relacionamento depois de brigar durante o incidente com o lançador de arpões, que Carmelita foi parcialmente responsável por iniciar. Carmelita Spats Em O Escorregador de Gelo, Esmé adota Carmelita Spats. Ela a adora e faz tudo o que Carmelita quer (assim como Jerome fazia para ela), embora Esmé diga para Geraldine Julienne em O Penúltimo Perigo que ela não é sua filha. Disfarces Oficial Luciana Esmé se disfarçou como uma policial em A Cidade Sinistra dos Corvos, usando esse disfarce para prender os irmãos Baudelaire na cadeia. Médica Esmé se disfarçou como uma médica em O Hospital Hostil, para ajudar na operação cirúrgica de craniectomia de Violet. Roupas thumb|right|150px|Esmé Squalor ama aberrações. Durante toda a série, Esmé teve uma grande variedade de roupas, algumas um tanto inusitadas: * Um terno risca-de-giz. * Luvas, botas pretas, casaco azul e um capacete da motociclista. * Uma bolsa com formato de um olho, casaco de pele, chapéu com véu e penas e sapatos com salto de estilete.O Hospital Hostil * Um vestido branco e longo com as palavras "Eu ♥ Aberrações".O Espetáculo Carnívoro * Um vestido longo, vermelho, amarelo e laranja e com renda preta, que fazia sons crepitantes, imitando um incêndio. * Um vestido imitando um polvo, com tentáculos e dois grandes olhos de plástico.A Gruta Gorgônea * Folhas de alface usadas como um biquíni, sandálias de prata, unhas prateadas, e óculos escuros e grandes. Curiosidades * O nome de Esmé Squalor é provavelmente uma referência ao conto de J. D. Salinger, "For Esmé – with Love and Squalor".Desventuras em Série: alusões literárias"For Esmé - with Love and Squalor": TriviaJ. D. Salinger: Trivia * As iniciais do seu nome completo formam a palavra em inglês "eggs", que significa "ovos". * Seu vestido que imita um incêndio em O Escorregador de Gelo misteriosamente foi parar nas praias d'A Ilha, em O Fim, e serviu para o disfarce do conde Olaf. * Esmé Squalor tem (ou teve) um suposto fã-clube, mas que poderia ser um grupo de agentes vilanescas de C.S.C. Suas ações nunca foram notadas, exceto na Autobiografia não Autorizada, onde elas conseguem tirar, com sucesso, a Mamba do Mal de C.S.C. em um leilão. O fã-clube é composto por aproximadamente 14 pessoas, todas mulheres. É também provável que Geraldine Julienne faça parte desse fã-clube. Aparições *''O Elevador Ersatz'' *''A Cidade Sinistra dos Corvos'' *''O Hospital Hostil'' *''O Espetáculo Carnívoro'' *''O Escorregador de Gelo'' *''A Gruta Gorgônea'' *''O Penúltimo Perigo'' *''O Fim'' Série de TV Na série de TV Produzida pela Netflix, Esmé Squalor tem aparência de uma pessoa gentil e educada (nem tanto), Mesmo depois dela jogar Violet, Klaus e Sunny Baudeleire elevador abaixo. Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Fumantes